


tongues & teeth

by outglut



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outglut/pseuds/outglut
Summary: Mallek and Lanque have some fun in the train car bathroom. That's it.This is set in the Hiveswap Act 2 setting, but there really aren't any spoilers, as it's in my special little pocket of time before either of them meet Joey.
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Lanque Bombyx
Kudos: 29





	tongues & teeth

**Author's Note:**

> it is 2:12 in the morning <3\. if there's any typos i will fix them when my brain is working. enjoy. this is a separate work from the cult of dionysus solely because its act 2 specific

If Lanque had to be in this stupid traincar for another _second,_ he was going to lose his mind. This was not an exaggeration. He was actually going to fucking _lose it._ He needed an out of this car, _now._

He spent a couple seconds lingering by the jades’ lockers before he decided to chance just walking right past the teals and to the door.

  
“Lanque!” Bronya called after him, because of course. “Not without-”

  
  
Lanque raised a hand and waved it, answering without looking back. “I’m not looking for a third right now, maybe next time.” He opened the door and stepped out onto the bridge between the cars, smiling to himself at the range of audible reactions from the other jades as he shut the door behind him.

He made haste for the other side before Bronya or Lynera could decide to jump out after him and drag him back to hell, stepping inside the cobalts’ car and shutting the door behind him. A quick scan around the car, and- there. Lanque smiled, sauntering up to the troll that had caught his eye and sitting himself in the seat across from him.

“Come here often?” he joked, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand.

Mallek looked up from his husktop, eyebrow raised, before gracing Lanque with a short “Oh, it’s just you,” and turning back to whatever he was doing.

Lanque dramatically deflated. “I come all this way and I don’t even get a hello. That’s cruelty, you know. The one time I’m not risking a horrible death by drone to see you, and this is my treatment.”

The other gave him a noncommittal hum, and Lanque responded by shutting Mallek’s husktop over his hands. 

Mallek hissed, pulling his hands back. _“Already?_ They’re starving you or something.”

“Of _fun,_ perhaps.” Lanque sighed, using his index finger to close the husktop fully and leaning closer to Mallek. “Care to fix that?” he asked, grinning.

“Man,” Mallek groaned, straightening out his horrible posture only to fall backwards in exasperation. “Here? You have a one track fucking mind, Bombyx.”

“Is that a no?”

“I never said that.”

“Is it a _yes?”_

Mallek was silent.

Lanque raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Mallek sighed without any real annoyance.

“Wonderful.” 

Lanque grabbed both of Mallek’s hoodie strings and immediately pulled him into a kiss, moving his grip to the actual fabric as his other hand came up to rest on Mallek’s face. Mallek tensed for a moment before laughing shortly and leaning into the kiss, taking either side of Lanque’s undone tie into both his hands.

“Get a room, losers,” shouted Elwurd from across the car. 

Lanque pulled away reluctantly, turning back to glare at her. 

“Loadgaper’s right there. If I have to watch you guys make out, I’m gonna start digging into my own stash.”

After a moment of irritated pouting, Lanque sighed, smoothly standing up and walking to the back of the car with a snickering Mallek being dragged by the front of his hoodie behind him. He made a point to stop and turn at the door to the loadgaper just to point his middle finger in Elwurd's direction. She returned the gesture in kind, and Lanque shut the door behind him.

“Now. Where were we?” Lanque asked, pulling Mallek back in to pick up where they’d left off before being so rudely interrupted.

They kissed like that for a while, Lanque pressing himself to the door and pulling Mallek as close as he could. He quickly found himself bored with this, biting down on one side of Mallek’s lower lip just to throw another card on the proverbial table. Mallek inhaled sharply, pulling away ever so slightly.

“I’ve gotta be on this train for the rest of the ride, y’know.”

“I’m aware,” Lanque murmured, leaning in and licking the blue away from his partner’s now bleeding lip. 

“And you’re just gonna-”

“You can mark me too, if you’d like.”

Mallek flushed blue. “Well.”

“Does that change things?” Lanque asked with a smug smile.

“Sure does,” he responded, returning to the kiss with renewed passion. He pulled away again after a moment, trailing short kisses across Lanque’s cheek before biting at the skin underneath his jaw, sucking a mark into it as Lanque started moving his hands down and up Mallek’s shirt. As Mallek moved on to another spot further down Lanque’s neck, he felt a jolt of sensation that made him jump, much to the amusement of the man who’d just poked his nails into his grubscars. 

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt you, Mallek, dear. Do go on,” Lanque prompted, still smiling that horrid smile.

Mallek leaned back in and bit down on the shell of Lanque’s ear, pulling a sudden hiss out of the jade. 

“Bastard.”

“You know it,” Mallek responded with a grin of his own.

Lanque sighed, moving one of his hands out from under Mallek’s shirt to guide his face back towards his own, locking their lips together again. He hooked a leg around one of Mallek’s, pulling him closer until Mallek slotted his knee between Lanque’s legs and hitched it upwards, causing him to pull away from the kiss with a gasp. 

“Mm, if we’re going there, let’s ditch the pants. We _are_ going to be on this train for the rest of the ride, you know.”

“Bastard.”

Lanque laughed, reaching to unbutton Mallek’s pants as Mallek moved to unbutton his. 

Mallek got his hand around Lanque’s partially-out bulge, giving it a slight tug that made Lanque cut off a noise in the back of his throat.

“It’s been _far_ too long, if you expect me to keep my head long enough to get you off at the same time, you’re s-”

“Just shut up and return the favor after, you talking is a total bulge-killer,” Mallek interrupted, pulling on Lanque’s bulge again before sliding his hand down to the base. 

“Fuck you, my voice is- _ah-_ a treasure, and we both know it.”

“Whatever you say.” Mallek returned to sucking marks into Lanque’s jaw and neck until Lanque pulled his face away, placed a quick kiss to his lips, and began to return the favor, apparently deciding that he was sick of the growing inevitability of being the worse-looking one of the two of them once this all was over. When Mallek ended up stroking Lanque’s bulge in _just_ the way he liked, he gasped, biting down into Mallek’s neck with a low moan. 

“That was good?” Mallek asked, repeating the action. 

Lanque pulled away from his neck momentarily. “Don’t you dare stop,” he commanded, cleaning the small amount of blood he’d drawn with his tongue.

Mallek found himself surprised at how breathless Lanque sounded already- looked like he wasn’t lying when he said it’d been “far too long”. He couldn’t help but give a short laugh, continuing to play with Lanque’s bulge.

This went on a few more minutes, the side of Lanque’s mouth now stained blue as if he really _was_ the rainbow drinker type he models himself after, his head tilted back as far as it can be against the door as he exhaled breathy, quiet moans.

“Close?” Mallek asked, grinning his lopsided grin when Lanque closed his eyes and nodded. “This is the best part, y’know. When you’re not bitching.”

Lanque took a couple seconds to process this enough to open his mouth and respond, but before any real words could exit, his eyes widened as his bulge spilled over Mallek’s hand, a moan taking the place of whatever witty comeback he’d had saved.

Mallek laughed, pulling his hand away and bringing it to his mouth, keeping eye contact with Lanque as he licked away his come from his hand.

“Gross,” Lanque commented shortly, catching his breath.

“Oh, you love it.”

“Quite the opposite,” Lanque insisted, pushing away from the door to spin and press Mallek’s back against it instead. 

“Oh, is it my turn?”

Lanque answered by dropping to his knees, taking Mallek’s bulge into one hand.

“Oh.”

Lanque grinned, leaning forwards and licking up the underside of his bulge, reveling in the blush he could see spreading across Mallek’s cheeks again. He spent a while like that, licking and kissing his bulge, occasionally taking the tip into his mouth as if he was _going_ to start for real before pulling off and resuming his torture. 

“You-” Mallek groaned. “Get _on_ with it, man.”

A laugh spilled out of Lanque’s mouth before he decided to put it to better use, taking the tip back into his mouth and pushing his head forwards, exhaling through his nose.

_“Fuck,”_ Mallek moaned as Lanque’s lips reached the base of his bulge. “Right away? Really?”

Lanque hummed an affirmative, making Mallek moan again. He really had no right to be looking that casually amused with a mouth stuffed full of bulge, but he managed it anyways. Mallek could almost hear the condescending laughter as Lanque hollowed his cheeks, pulling back away from his bulge before pushing back in, bobbing his head back and forward.

Mallek rested a hand at the base of one of Lanque’s horns, holding it as he moved, letting go only to bury the hand in his hair, watching as Lanque’s eyes fluttered shut when he gave it a tug to pull him forwards. The vibration of Lanque’s responding moan sent a shock through Mallek, forcing another noise out of his mouth.

“This is only convincing me more that- _shit-_ that you’re way better when you’re not talking.”

Lanque pulled off to continue the treatment from before. “Thinking with your bulge as always, dear.”

“Says you.”

“Says me.” Lanque effectively knocked whatever Mallek was going to say out of his head by swallowing his bulge again, the corners of his mouth still upturned around it in that self-satisfied smirk he always wore.

It didn’t take much longer for Mallek to spill, his hand tightening in Lanque’s hair as his hips bucked forwards into the other’s mouth. Lanque swallowed him with all the skill of someone who’s done this far too many times, pulling away with only the slightest amount of come around his mouth. He stood and pressed his lips to Mallek’s again, grinning when he pulled away. 

Taking hold of one of Mallek’s arms, he pulled it upwards and used the other’s sleeve to wipe his mouth before pulling up his own pants and stepping back.

“That was very much needed.”

“‘Course it was. Bet anything you’re gonna be back in an hour.”

_“Anything?”_ Lanque asked with eyebrows raised, pulling a tube of lipstick out of his pocket and beginning to reapply it in the mirror.

“Forget that I said that.”

“Never.”

When they exited the bathroom, Bronya was sitting with Elwurd in awkward silence. She caught Lanque's eyes immediately and stormed up to him, spewing some nonsense about her bullshit buddy system, or whatever, before grabbing his wrist to drag him back to the jade car. Lanque turned and fluttered his fingers in a wave back at Mallek before the door shut behind him.

Well, at least he got a break. 

(And the flustered look on Lynera’s face at all the marks on his neck definitely made Bronya’s lecturing worth it.)


End file.
